


Perfect

by Tritanis



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick likes perfect things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CSI story ever, so please be gentle… I got the idea to this story at the 23th December when my family and I were making waffles
> 
> This story is actually around 9 years old and therefore a re-post :o)

“Hey, what about this one?” Greg asks hopefully.

Nick looks up at his boyfriend and judges the waffle Greg is holding in his hand. “Nope, still not perfect.”

“Oh, come on, Nick,” Greg pouts, throwing the waffle down on the plate again. “It’s only a waffle.”

Instead of answering, Nick shows Greg the perfect waffle he has just made. “See? My waffle's perfect.”

“Yeah, yeah, congrats. You now have a perfect waffle you won’t eat, ‘cause it’s so damn perfect,” Greg teases while pouring more batter on his waffle iron.

“Hey, I’ll eat it,” Nick says while opening his waffle iron and closely inspecting the waffle before closing the iron again. “I just like things to be perfect.”

“What? Are you expecting the Queen for hot chocolate and waffles?”

“Greg, we don’t have a Queen in Nevada,” Nick corrects him and removes his waffle from the waffle iron to a plate.

“It’s just a figure of speech,” Greg says with an annoyed sigh. He really likes, no, loves Nick, but some of his weird habits and traditions he really dislikes.

“Oh,” Nick says and gets slightly red. “I knew that.”

Greg leans down to closely look at his waffle and after several minutes he shows Nick the waffle with a proud smile. “See? Is this perfect or what?”

“Actually,” Nick points at the waffle, “there’re some holes here.”

“Argh! I give up. I really do,” Greg all but yells and throws the waffle at the plate. “Is there anything at all about me that you like?”

“I like…” Nick begins, rising from the table and walking around it until he is standing and looking down into Greg’s curious face. “I like your hair,” he says and lets a hand ruffle Greg’s hair. “Especially when there’s half a box of gel in it and it’s sticking into every possible and impossible direction”

When he sees Greg’s happy smile, he bends down, “I like your ears. They’re the cutest flappy ears I have ever seen.”

“I don’t have flappy ears!” Greg pouts and scowls at Nick

Nick just leans in and runs his tongue around Greg’s ear. When the younger man shivers he mumbles, “and I like how you react when I touch 'em”. Before Greg can come back with a smart remark, he bites down on the ear lobe. At Greg’s moan he smiles.

Nick pulls back and grins when he sees that Greg’s eyes have turned darker with his arousal. “I like your eyes. They are so beautiful.” He smiles and runs his thumb gently over Greg’s cheekbone. “And I like that they turn almost black when you’re horny.”

“Wanna know what I like?” Greg asks, reaching out to pull Nick’s body down into his lap.

“Not before I have finished my I-Like-list,” Nick settles with a leg on either side of Greg’s body.

“You’re sure you wanna continue talking?” Greg asks seductively and rubs his lower body against Nick’s.

A moan escapes Nick’s mouth before he claims the younger man’s lips in a passionate kiss. Greg opens his mouth immediately for the demanding tongue. Minutes later they break apart panting.

“I like your mouth,” Nick kisses Greg softly before continuing, “I like the way you kiss.” Leaning closer, Nick whispers, “I like the way your mouth fits around my cock.”

“You’re sure you don’t-” Greg begins but Nick shushes him while pressing his forefinger against Greg’s lips.

“Two last things,” Nick promises and adds in a seductive voice, “then you can show me what you like.”

The only answer he gets is a moan, so he continues. “You wanna know what I find most perfect?”. When Greg only nods, he grins, “You.”

He watches as first surprise and curiosity, and then happiness washes over Greg’s face. 

“Really?” Greg asks, beaming.

Nick just nods with a matching smile.

“You mean I’m more perfect than waffles? And clothes without wrinkles?” he teases. “Wow, you must really love me.”

“I really must,” Nick agrees before claiming Greg’s mouth once more.

When they break apart this time, Nick presses his forehead to Greg’s while they try to catch their breath. “Now I really wanna be in close contact with a particular part of your sexy bod,” Nick all but purrs while rubbing his body against Greg’s.

“Then you better get off me so we can move this to the bedroom.”

“Why? The kitchen ain't good enough for you, Sanders?”

“Of course the kitchen is great. This is my apartment, remember,” he answers and adds with a sexy smile. “But if you want to feel my mouth where it fits the best, we have to find a horizontal surface. Or you might end up on your ass when you come, like that time when-”

“Yeah, I get it…” Nick interrupts and stumbles to his feet. When he regains his balance he tugs Greg to his feet.

“So, what do you like?” Nick whispers as he looks Greg in the eyes.

“I’ll show you,” Greg drags Nick down the hall. “You’ve already talked enough for both of us at the time being.”

“It may take some time to show me.”

“I’ve got the whole day,” Greg growls before hauling Nick into the bedroom and kicking the door shut.

//::The End::\\\


End file.
